memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jeraddo
Jeraddo (or Lunar V) was the fifth moon of Bajor, which was briefly inhabited for a time in the 24th century. ( ) History Mullibok claimed he was the first person to settle the moon, forty years before 2369, after escaping from a Cardassian labor camp and stowing away on a survey vessel exploring the system for possible mining sites. Initially facing starvation, he eventually managed to make the land farmable. Over the years, more people followed, reaching a total population of fifty by 2369. Also located on Jeraddo was the Lunar V base, a small camp of the Bajoran Resistance, which stored a few sub-impulse raiders there. Furthermore, the palukoo, a dog-sized arachnid, existed there as one of the indigenous lifeforms. ( ) Shortly after the liberation of Bajor, the Bajoran Provisional Government, with the help of the Federation, decided to utilize the moon's core to provide much-needed energy for Bajor. It was expected this could warm a few hundred thousand Bajoran homes in winter. However, this process would release carbon and sulphur compounds that would make the air unbreathable and thus leave the moon uninhabitable. Forty-seven of Jeraddo's fifty inhabitants agreed to leave the moon and were relocated. Three people, however, refused to leave their home: Mullibok, Baltrim, and Keena. They had no contact with Bajor and were unaware that the Cardassians had left the system, several months earlier. After the Bajoran Militia attempted to remove them by force, Mullibok was injured. Without Mullibok to care for them, Baltrim and Keena were evacuated to Bajor. To force Mullibok to leave, Major Kira Nerys set his cottage on fire. Mullibok left and Jeraddo became uninhabitable. ( ) Appendices Background information According to the final draft script for , the pronunciation for Jeraddo was "JUR-ah-doe". For "Progress", depicting Mullibok's homestead on Jeraddo was done by building a set on Paramount Stage 18. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 51) "We couldn't give director Les [Landau] and DP Marvin Rush all the set we wanted to give them," David Livingston explained, "so they had to come up with ways of shooting this set to make the exterior look believable. I think they did a great job." Rush felt Jeraddo turned out to be a better portrayal of a moon's surface than that of an unnamed penal moon in . He observed that the surface of Jeraddo would have looked different if it had been depicted with a filming location. "I'm not sure it would have looked better," he said. "The worst case would have been to see from stage the interiors looking out the windows to a painted backing and then to cut to a location that doesn't match." (Captains' Logs Supplemental - The Unauthorized Guide to the New Trek Voyages, pp. 52 & 53) According to Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 42), Jeraddo was classified as an M class moon. After the moon was converted into an energy-production facility, the classification for this moon was changed to class N. However, the book (p. 23) also lists the Lunar V/Bajor VIIe moon as being a class D body, the same class as Earth's moon, Luna. According to the and , Jeraddo was a class M moon. Apocrypha Jeraddo was featured prominently in the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Millennium novels, where one of the three Red Orbs was hidden on an old settlement on the moon, and was subsequently discovered by Sisko when a Cardassian scientist tries to acquire it. A version of these same events takes place in the computer game Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen, in which Sisko, Worf and Mayor Kira Nerys must locate a Pah-wraith temple on the devastated moon containing an ancient mural that depicts the Orbs of the Pah-wraiths, as well as the formation of a second Celestial Temple. Jeraddo was also seen in the video game Star Trek: Legacy, in the second-to-last level, set during the Borg invasion of the Bajoran system in 2380. External link * de:Jeraddo es:Jeraddo ja:ジェラドー nl:Jeraddo Category:Bajor Category:Moons